


Pictures of You

by decepticute



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic, Domey's ridiculous yaoi hands, Filming, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, disgustingly cute but with sadness forcibly crammed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decepticute/pseuds/decepticute
Summary: Rewind wanted to record as many pleasant memories with Chromedome as he could. After all, it never hurt to have a decent record of his conjunx being happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im dying squirtle (beta'd by birbteef)

Rewind had gotten several minutes of footage of his conjunx’s candid profile before Chromedome finally lowered the holopad he had been reading to look up, amused. “Are you just going to stare at me all day?”

“I could,” the minibot replied. And that was the honest truth. The two of them were off for the cycle, and neither had any pressing commitments or plans. There was really nothing preventing him from standing in that spot, watching his conjunx read until it was time for them to recharge that evening. 

“Yeah?” asked Chromedome, tilting his head slightly. “Do you just have nothing else to do?”

“That’s part of it,” said Rewind. “But you’re also just really cute.”

“What?”

“I said you’re cute, Domey.”

What was really cute was the flustered little laugh that Chromedome gave after that as he set the holopad down on a nearby table. “Why don’t you come and sit with me? Then we could be cute together.”

Rewind didn’t need more of an invitation than that. He made his way into Chromedome’s lap, leaning a bit on one of the obtrusions that were on each of the mnemosurgeon’s hips. At some point, Chromedome raised an arm to support him. “What were you doing just now?” he asked, gaze still fixed on his conjunx.

“Nothing important,” replied Chromedome. With that, he leaned down a bit so that he could lightly press their foreheads together. When Rewind reached up to trace the edges of his finials, he chuckled. “What _is_ it with you and touching those?”

“I love your head-wing-things,” Rewind admitted, shrugging a bit. “They’re adorable.”

“ _You’re_ adorable.”

“I know.”

Chromedome placed a hand over one still mapping the curves of his finials. Eventually, Rewind gave it over to him fully so that the two of them could lace their digits together. “You’ve got tiny little hands,” he remarked, stretching out to compare the two for emphasis.

Rewind let out a mock-offended little gasp and sat up a bit straighter, stretching his hand out as far as it would go against his conjunx’s much larger one. “Maybe yours are just comically large,” he argued, knowing that both were probably true.

“This is bullying,” teased Chromedome, lacing their fingers once more.

“What?” said Rewind innocently. “I love your comically large hands. And everything attached to them.”

Chromedome was about to say something else, but changed his mind at the last second, instead turning to look directly into Rewind’s camera lens. “You’re recording all of this, aren’t you?”

“I’m always recording.”

“This?” asked Chromedome incredulously. “Me? Now? I’m not doing anything impressive.”

“What? I’m an archivist,” said Rewind, tapping the camera slightly. “I document things.”

“ _Important_ things.”

“This is important!” When Chromedome started to laugh, he added, “No, really! One day, someone’s going to really be glad they have a record of you and your big hands and cute fins. In ten million years, I want someone to still be able to see exactly how adorable my conjunx is.”

Chromedome shook his head fondly, and Rewind could tell that, under the mask, he was smiling. “You really are too much sometimes.”

\--

_“You really are too much sometimes.”_

Whrrrrr.

_“You really are too much sometimes.”_

Whrrrrr.

_“You really are too much sometimes.”_

It was ridiculous. On some level, he knew that. He was still able to recognize when something was ridiculous, at least. The entire crew was dead. He had been hiding for long enough that the DJD had long since gotten bored and left. He was at most a day from starving to death. And the second worst thing about it all was that no one would ever find them, or at least, not in time to do him any good. He was stuck floating through the void of space on a ship full of the mutilated corpses of his friends, comrades, and…

…Domey.

That, of course, would be the _worst_ thing about it all.

He was never going to see his conjunx again, and he didn’t see the harm in replaying footage of Chromedome when he was alive and happy, as it was really the only thing keeping him sane at that point. Besides, it wasn’t like there was anything else for him to do. He was alone, curled up inside of the ruined armor that once held his former in-law no longer in an attempt to hide from the DJD but from the ghastly sight of its aftermath. He was going to die. So, Primus help him, he was going to do so with warm memories of his late love at the front of his processor.

**Author's Note:**

> >:3c


End file.
